


Deputy

by mannana



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick didn't get her a horse. The damn thing followed him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt carpediem-365, I hope you enjoy it!!

“I can’t believe you got her a horse.” Maggie laughed as the group all gathered around the fire pit. Rick and Daryl had just returned from a hunt and they now were ready to fix their meal.

“I didn’t _get_ her a horse, Maggie.” Rick tried to put more annoyance in his voice, but knew it wouldn’t convince them. So he focused on bouncing Judith on his knee and keeping her from crawling away while his eyes searched for Beth.

“Right. Just like Daddy, she bats those pretty eyes of hers and gets a damn pony.” She snorted. Everyone seemed to join in on the laughter at that.

“Hey! I am right here ya know!” Beth finally appeared and took her seat next to Rick, of course, and helped entertain the little girl.

“Why don’t you tell them about Dep,” Maggie said with a smirk. Beth froze with embarrassment.

Everyone’s eyes turned to the blushing blonde.

“Okay, but it’s not like I asked for him!” She started but was interrupted by Maggie snorting again. “I asked for a pony, not a full grown horse! And stop laughing, I was ten!” Beth said with a laugh she couldn’t contain.

“I knew it.” Daryl shook his head and restrained a chuckle as he put another chunk of wood in the fire. Beth glared in his direction, but she couldn’t keep a straight face, which made him almost laugh out loud.

“Bethy here begged Daddy for months for a pony. Oh you should have heard the fit she threw. It was downright comical!” Maggie cackled. “Beggin’, stompin’ and cryin’. The whole nine yards!”

Beth sighed in mock annoyance.

“Dep was one of Daddy’s patients. He broke a leg and the farmer who’d kept him was gonna shot the poor thing! Daddy didn’t have a choice but to take him in! It’s not my fault that it just happened to land on my birthday when he brought him home.” Beth retorted with a smile and stuck her nose in the air a little bit.

The roar of laughter made Beth’s cheeks burn red. But she didn’t mind the teasing really, she was just happy to be sitting there with all of them talking about something other than food or security.

“Why’d you name him Dep?” Rick asked quietly while Judith pulled at his beard. He had that look on his face again, that one he got every once in a while when he spoke to her. His eyes were soft and voice hushed, but she could see the nervousness still there too. She smiled.

“The farmer said Dep was a real handful. Said he walked like he was in charge. But Dep was always a sweetheart with me. After his leg healed anyway. Dep was short for Deputy. The farmer said he had a star mark on his chest too, but I never could see it. Think that farmer drank too damn much or something,” She giggled.

“Now tell them what you wanted to change his name to!” Maggie rested her head on her hand and raised her eyebrows. It was her “I dare you” pose. Beth glared.

“Oh come on! Maggie!” Beth pleaded and hid her face in her hands only peeking between her fingers to see Maggie’s most evil of grins.

Defeated, Beth threw her hands in the air and answered as quickly and quietly as possible. But of course, Mr. Dixon, the one who always heard every damn thing that was said laughed so hard everyone else in the group jumped at the sound.

“Jesus Christ, Greene. You’re killing me!” He barked. “Your old man called ya princess too, didn’t he?” He said between laughs as he shook his head.

“As a matter of fact he did, Dixon. And you better put a sock in it, ‘fore I do it for ya!” She gave him the most menacing look she could muster, but he didn’t fall for it.

“Prince Charming. She wanted to name him Prince Charming,” Maggie said with a roar so everyone could hear.

Glen nearly choked on his water. Carl laughed so hard he cried. Judith started to laugh and clap because everyone else was laughing. The rest of the group was probably laughing more at the fact that Daryl had actually cracked up for once. Maggie just sat with a smug smile on her lips. And Rick was covering his mouth trying his hardest not to burst.

Beth didn’t pay much attention to anyone else though, because Rick’s eyes were boring into hers. She couldn’t remember him looking so…so…happy. His smile stopped her from being able to breath for a moment.

All the weeks on the road, the traveling and hunting, searching for shelter and safety didn’t leave a lot of time for things like this. Especially laughter and smiles, and after a bit everyone settled down and Daryl started to cook the meat over the fire. There was a peaceful happiness to the night now, and she felt light as a feather.

Beth looked over at the white horse that was lingering near the porch. His mane wasn’t completely matted, but it needed a good brushing. His coat was dirty and dulled the white hair, but he was still beautiful.

“Wonder why he doesn’t run off,” She thought out loud. “How’d you get him here anyway?” She looked at Rick who was following her gaze.

“Just a natural talent I suppose. Horse whisperer or something.” He looked back towards her, winked and dug into his pack. “Or maybe I found an apple tree…” He added and handed her the last of the fruit.

She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled. Judith crawled into her lap and began grabbing for the apple.

“He looks like Dep. Bigger, but reminds me of him.” She hadn’t noticed she’d rested her hand on his knee or that she was tugging on the fringed tear there. He did, but he wasn’t going to mention it.

Rick loved the smile that was on her face right then. She was lost in memories but for once they weren’t sad ones. She had that spark in her eyes, as usual, but there was something else there. Something that made it impossible for him to look at anything else.

“Damn thing was determined to follow me, that’s for sure.” He chuckled.

 “If we keep him around we’ll need to find a saddle. Blanket and bridle. And a brush…Hell we’d need a lot of things to take care of him.” She frowned and finally peeled her eyes away. She knew they’d have to leave the poor thing sooner or later.

With a sad sigh she bit into the apple. Juice ran down her chin and she wiped it away with her sleeve. As she did she met Rick’s eyes again and for just a moment she let herself fantasize about kissing him. Again.

She’d been thinking of that a lot lately. Like how his beard would feel scratching against her cheek or how soft his lips looked compared to how she thought they’d feel. She bet they were strong, like him, firm like his body. Jesus his body…

Someone coughed from around the fire and she snapped her head in the direction. Daryl was smoking and turning the wild turkey on a spit over the flames.

“I better get Judith to sleep.” She sighed stood to hurry away before anyone noticed the blush on her cheeks.

“I’ll give you a hand,” Rick followed close behind.

 

 

The next morning Rick, Daryl, and Glen worked to mend the fence around the small farm they’d been staying at. It wasn’t a permanent home but the fence was one of the main reasons they’d chose the place. Other than a small broken section the fence was in good condition. They should have it done by noon, easy.

 

Beth was woken to the sound of hammers and men talking, it was barely sun up. She made her way to the yard with sleepy eyes, where she found the horse snorting and nodding his head at her.

“You know, Dep used to do that too.” She spoke softly and petted the animals head. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” She ran her hands over its neck and down his back. “You gonna let me up?” She asked. He stomped.

He was a tall horse and there was no way she could jump that high, so she walked to the get-away truck by the side of the house and climbed into the bed. The horse took his time, but followed.

“Come on, now. “ She demanded and slowly climbed onto the horses back. She didn’t give any orders, just sat and ran her hands over his neck, hoping not to spook him.

With the heel of her boot she finally tapped his side and he began to walk.

She had him walk the perimeter of the fence and sang while they explored. He stopped to graze a few times, seeming to forget she was still sitting on him. When they finally made their way to the men she beamed at Rick.

“I’m gonna call him Dep, too. They’re so much alike it’s funny.” She petted and ran her hands over Dep’s mane.

Rick leaned against the fence and smiled a breathtaking smile for her. “Look good up there. Might have to see if we can do something about a saddle.” He winked.

“Nah, bareback is easier to carry two people.” Rick didn’t miss the look in her eyes when she spoke.

“Maybe you can show me where that apple tree is?” She said with the sweetest, most innocent voice she could muster and Rick chuckled.

 

Daryl and Glen watched the pair ride into the trees.

Daryl snorted.

“Starting to think that ain’t the only ‘deputy’ she’s ridin’.”


End file.
